Red Dead Redemption 2
PlayStation 4 Xbox One |media = Blu-ray, digital download |requirements = Console: 105 GB MinimumIGN, Jordan Sirani (September 26, 2018). Red Dead Redemption 2 Requires 105 GB Install, Supports Up to 32 Players Online: "First spotted by Rockstar Intel, U.S. retailer Target revealed the figure through the image of the PlayStation 4 Pro Red Dead Redemption 2 bundle seen below. While file sizes can vary across platforms, Xbox One owners should expect to clear a similar amount of hard drive space." |metacritic = 97 |gamerankings = 96.65 |xbox = Xbox Live |playstation = PSN |ign = 10 }} Red Dead Redemption 2 (stylized as Red Dead Redemption II) is a western-themed action-adventure video game developed and published by Rockstar Games. It is the third entry in the Red Dead series and a prequel to 2010's Red Dead Redemption''GamesRadar+, Rachel Weber (December 21, 2017). Red Dead Redemption 2 - Outlaws, trailers, and everything you need to know: ''"Meet your new Red Dead Redemption 2 hero: outlaw Arthur Morgan. Our first introduction doesn't exactly present him as the 'take him home to mother' type. We're sure there's more to him than threatening people and robbing banks, but right now, all we know is he's rough around the edges and in the employ of original RDR antagonist Dutch van der Linde - which sets the game's timeline firmly in prequel territory." and was released on October 26th, 2018Rockstar Games Newswire (February 1, 2018). Red Dead Redemption 2 is Coming October 26th 2018: "Dear All, we are excited to announce that Red Dead Redemption 2 will be released on October 26th 2018. We apologize to everyone disappointed by this delay. While we had hoped to have the game out sooner, we require a little extra time for polish. We sincerely thank you for your patience and hope that when you get to play the game, you will agree the wait will have been worth it. In the meantime, please check out these screenshots from the game. We look forward to sharing a lot more information with you in the coming weeks. With thanks, Rockstar Games" on PlayStation 4 and Xbox One.Red Dead Redemption 2 Specifications: "Platform: PS4, Xbox One" Set in a fictional recreation of the American Old West in 1899, Red Dead Redemption 2 focuses on the life of Arthur Morgan and his position in the notorious Van der Linde gang. The game follows gang's decline as they are pursued by lawmen, fellow gangs and Pinkerton agents. The game also includes John Marston, protagonist of Red Dead Redemption. Red Dead Redemption 2 is set in an open world consisting of several American regions, which the player can explore as they proceed with the story, and can be played through both third-person and first-person view. As Arthur Morgan, players can interact with the game world in several way, including story missions, side quests, challenges and hunting. A honor system, returning from the previous game, changes accordingly to the player's actions towards non-player characters. Upon release, Red Dead Redemption 2 received widespread universal acclaim; it was praised for its writing, themes, characterization, open world design, visuals, realistic elements and attention for detail, though it also received criticism for its control scheme and the effect of realism on the gameplay. A commercial success, Red Dead Redemption 2 had the second-biggest launch in the history of entertainment (behind fellow Rockstar Games title Grand Theft Auto V), generating $725 million in sales from its opening weekend and shipping over 23 million copies in retail. Gameplay Red Dead Redemption 2 is a western action-adventure game set in an open world environment and played from a third-person perspective, featuring single-player and online multiplayer components.Red Dead Redemption 2 Information: "The game’s vast and atmospheric world will also provide the foundation for a brand new online multiplayer experience." The game has new features absent from the previous game. Scenes in the trailers show characters wading in water, using a bow and arrow, dual-wielding revolvers, and using a canoe. Wildlife and hunting in the game have also improved. The game focuses heavily on player choice for the story and missions. During IGN's First Look preview on the topic of how player choices can affect interactions and missions, Rob Nelson, Co-Studio Head at Rockstar North said: “We try to give you options within a lot of these missions to choose how you approach it, whether you'll send your buddies in first or whether you'll go in first.” Players can communicate with any NPC in ways much different from previous Rockstar games. They can choose options such as having a friendly chat, having a threatening chat in order to steal money from the NPC, or they can just downright take out that character and loot the corpse. In a further expansion on immersion, players need to take care of their equipment, such as their weapons, by cleaning and oiling them. In terms of character customization, players have the option of visiting a barber for a cut and style; however, what styles are available to players depending on how much they have let their character's hair naturally grow over the course of the game.The Verge (September 20, 2018). Red Dead Redemption 2 hands-on: two hours with Rockstar’s Wild West epic. Characters will have different sets of clothes for different weather conditions, have to regularly eat and bathe, and actions that were once more automatic have been greatly expanded upon in detail, including skinning a kill and examining objects.GameSpot (September 20, 2018). Red Dead Redemption 2: All The New Features. Hunting and fishing Hunting and fishing are essential skills for survival in the wilderness, providing food, materials, and a source of income. A huge variety of fish swim the many rivers, lakes, and streams, and selecting the right bait or lure is key to a successful day's haul. Tracking an animal takes focus and patience; move carefully and watch the wind direction or players will alert their prey. Choice of weapon and shot placement is also very important and will affect the quality of the meat and pelt, which in turn affects the price that traders will pay for them. Players need to make sure to pick the right gauge of rifle for the size of the animal that they are hunting, or master the use of the bow for a quiet and clean kill. If prey is injured, they will try to escape, forcing players to track them down. After a successful hunt, players can either skin and butcher the animal on the spot or take it with them whole. Animal skins and carcasses will rot over time if not properly tended to, and this both decreases their value while making them stink, and makes the character a target for wild animals when out of town.GameSpot (September 20, 2018). Red Dead Redemption 2: All The New Features. Skins, parts, meat, and entire carcasses can all be loaded onto horses to be sold to the butchers or at the general store in town, taken back to camp for the stew pot, or crafted into clothing or other items. Trappers can craft more exotic goods for players. Maintaining Arthur Unlike previous Rockstar games, Red Dead Redemption 2 features hair that grows. Over time, Arthur's hair will grow and his beard will also grow longer. Should the player wish to remove Arthur's beard, his beard can be either trimmed or completely shaved off at camp. If players decide they want to cut off his hair, they'll have to visit a barbershop, where the barber will cut their hair/facial hair, or style it professionally in ways Arthur can't do at camp. No hair can be "added" at barbershops in the same way as in previous games, or in real life. For example, if the player decides to shave off Arthur's beard, he will not be able to select a styled beard with a curled mustache. In addition, Arthur can also bathe. This isn't necessary, but if the player is covered in mud or blood, NPCs will comment on Arthur's smell or appearance. Arthur needs to sleep and keep himself healthy, otherwise, he'll feel tired and drained of energy. If Arthur is underweight, his stamina will be increased, but his health will drain. If overweight, health and stamina will be reduced. Arthur's weight is best when it's at a perfect or moderate level. While Arthur is sick his cores will be reduced by a fixed percentage and eating a limited amount of foods. Arthur will only get the benefits he needs by sleeping. If Arthur eats too much he will start coughing constantly. Maintaining John After completing the mission "Red Dead Redemption" the player will be able to play as John. Over time, John's hair will grow and his beard will also grow longer. Should the player wish to remove John's beard, it can be either trimmed or completely shaved off in the bathroom at Beecher's Hope. If the player wants his hair styled professionally the player must go to a barber shop. Hair cannot be "added" to John, unlike previous games. If the player wishes to style long hair, they must grow out John's hair/beard. Players may find John's scars to be annoying as they will show through his beard and aren't removable. John can also bathe. This may be just something the player can do, or serve as a function. If John is dirty and has not bathed in a while, other civilians will make comments on his smell. John needs to sleep and keep himself healthy, otherwise, he'll feel tired and drained of energy. John's weight is also a big part of maintaining his health. If his weight is average his stamina and health will not be affected. If John is underweight, he will have less health but more stamina; while if he is overweight he will have more health but less stamina. Development Development of Red Dead Redemption 2 began in 2010 as production drew to a close on its predecessor, Red Dead Redemption.IGN, Daniel Krupa (May 4, 2018). How Rockstar Is Making Its Open Worlds Even Better: "Work on Read Dead 2 began eight years ago, as production drew to a close on its predecessor. “I think when we finished this one...” Nelson breaks off and gestures towards a screen behind him in his Edinburgh office; it’s running Red Dead Redemption on an old Xbox 360 debug console. “I always like to keep it close by, just to stay familiar with it and the feelings it evokes.” The TV displays the game’s title screen, which teases the player with a sliver of the game’s natural beauty." It is unclear exactly when development started, some sites like Vulture state that development began in early 2011Vulture, Harold Goldberg (October 14, 2018). How the West Was Digitized - The making of Rockstar Games’ Red Dead Redemption 2.: "Even though RDR2 has been in development for seven years, there’s still much to be done. I’m here today to watch an hour’s worth of game footage." while others like IGN claim that development started in 2010. In early 2011, Dan Houser, co-founder of Rockstar Games and head writer for the company, began talking to Rockstar San Diego about a potential follow-up to the first Red Dead Redemption. When Dan Houser was interviewed by Vulture he said that by late summer of 2011 he had a "broad outline and rough flow of the game defined." By fall 2012 many of the game's missions started to shape up, albeit the scripts for the missions were very rough at the time and weren't completed. It was at this time that read-throughs of the scripts commenced, this was done via video conference calls with directors of gameplay, art design, and animation from Rockstar offices around the world. The final script for Red Dead Redemption 2''s main story is approximately 2000 pages long. However if the side-content and additional dialogue would be included, and stack the pages, Dan Houser estimates that it "would be eight feet high." In cohesion with the script, vast efforts were made to further bring it to life by spending a total of 2200 days on the motion-capture work. This also required vast amounts of actor, a total of 1200 actors were involved in the motion-capture sessions, 700 of them with dialogue.Kotaku, Alex Walker (October 15, 2018). Red Dead Redemption 2 Used Over 700 Voice Actors The first motion-capture sessions commenced in 2013 at Rockstar’s motion capture studio in Bethpage, New York. The majority of the sessions were directed by Edge. Later in 2015 the renowned composer Woody Jackson was brought in to compose the game's music. "We have 192 interactive mission scores, and we thought about the music constantly from the time we brought in composer Woody Jackson in 2015," says Ivan Pavlovich, Rockstar’s music supervisor. By mid-2017 the acting for ''Red Dead Redemption 2's story was completed. At this time the story was approximately 65 hours long, however a 5-hour portion of the game's story was decided to be cut from the game. At one point, the protagonist Arthur Morgan had two love interests, but "we decided one of them didn’t work," says Dan Houser. And whole missions were removed because “they were never going to work technically or be quite slick enough, or they felt superfluous. We removed a mission on a train where you had to deal with bounty hunters, because it was fun at first, but then it wasn’t. This part of the process is always about compromise and horse trading. Everyone always loses bits of the game they love.” The game is nearing completion and under 2017 and much of 2018 the game os polished and tested to its full extent. In 2017 work was also started on the online-counterpart of the game, Red Dead Online. Story segments were assembled and additional motion-capture work was done. As of early 2019 it is unknown whether or not there will be any additional add-ons or updates to the game. Synopsis After a robbery goes badly wrong in the western town of Blackwater, Arthur Morgan and the Van der Linde gang are forced to flee. With federal agents and the best bounty hunters in the nation massing on their heels, the gang must rob, steal and fight their way across the rugged heartland of America in order to survive. As deepening internal divisions threaten to tear the gang apart, Arthur must make a choice between his own ideas and loyalty to the gang who raised him. Setting and background Set in the American frontier in 1899, Red Dead Redemption 2 follows the story of Arthur Morgan, a member of Dutch van der Linde's outlaw gang. Plot In May 1899, after a robbery goes wrong in the western town of Blackwater, Dutch Van der Linde and his gang, are forced to flee their hideout in Blackwater and attempt to cross the mountains west to evade law enforcement, leaving their substantial money stash behind. Its members include Arthur Morgan, a young John Marston; Hosea Matthews, Dutch’s right hand man; Bill Williamson, Javier Escuella; Lenny Summers, Charles Smith; Sean MacGuire, Uncle; Abigail Roberts; Molly O'Shea, Tilly Jackson, Simon Pearson, Leopold Strauss; Karen Jones, Susan Grimshaw, Josiah Trelawny, Mary-Beth Gaskill, Reverend Swanson, and Micah Bell. Along the way, they meet Sadie Adler, a widow whose husband was murdered by rival gang, the O'Driscoll Boys. In order to fund their escape, Dutch has the gang rob a train belonging to the wealthy oil magnate Leviticus Cornwall. A furious and vengeful Cornwall then hires the Pinkerton Detective Agency, who send Agents Andrew Milton and Edgar Ross to apprehend the gang. Realizing that the progress of civilization is ending the time of outlaws, Dutch and the gang decide to gather up enough money to retire and escape the law for good. Arthur and the rest of the gang perform numerous jobs and heists to gather enough money, as Dutch continually promises one last, big heist that will secure their freedom. After a successful bank heist in Valentine, and a deadly shootout with Cornwall and his men, the gang is forced to relocate when Milton discovers their camp. In Rhodes, they meet the Grays and Braithwaithes, two rival families potentially hoarding civil war gold. Dutch works for both families to pit them against each other, but his actions are discovered, resulting in an ambush by the Grays that kills Sean, and the Braithwaithes kidnapping John's son, Jack. The gang slaughters both families in retaliation, and learn that Jack has been sold to crime lord Angelo Bronte. Dutch, Marston and Arthur head to Bronte's mansion in Saint Denis to confront Bronte and retrieve Jack. Bronte returns Jack and embraces the gang, but then leads them into a trap. In retaliation, Dutch kidnaps Bronte with the gang and feeds him to an alligator, murdering him. At this point, Dutch has grown convinced that there is no future for the gang in the United States and leads them into a Saint Denis bank robbery to gather enough money to move overseas. The Pinkertons intervene, and Milton executes Hosea in front of the gang. A shootout ensues, in which Lenny is killed and John is arrested. Dutch, Arthur, Williamson, Escuella, and Micah escape on a boat to Cuba. A torrential storm sinks the ship, and the men wash ashore the isle of Guarma, where they become embroiled in a war between the tyrannical sugar plantation owners and the enslaved local population. The group successfully aids the revolution against the plantation owners, and secures transport back to the United States. The group reunite with the rest of the gang. After fending off a Pinkerton assault on the camp, Dutch becomes paranoid that a gang member is working as an informant, causing their failures. After relocating again, Dutch obsesses over one last heist. Although he insists that they must wait to liberate John, Arthur and Sadie disobey Dutch to rescue him. Soon after, Dutch manipulates a local Native American tribe into a conflict with the United States Army to draw attention away from the gang, against Arthur's wishes. Dutch begins to doubt Arthur's loyalty, in part facilitated by Bell's manipulations, who has eagerly taken Hosea's role as Dutch's advisor. Meanwhile, Arthur becomes concerned that Dutch is no longer the man he knew, increasingly resorting to murder and paranoia, and abandoning their ideals. Arthur later discovers that he has contracted tuberculosis while collecting a debt from a diseased farmer, Thomas Downes, giving him only a short time to live. Faced with his own mortality, Arthur reflects on his actions and how to protect the gang following his death. Several gang members become disenchanted and leave, while Dutch and Bell arrange one final heist of an Army payroll train. Arthur convinces John that following the heist he must leave and start a new life with his family. Dutch later murders Cornwall, blaming him for the Pinkertons actions. Arthur's faith in Dutch is finally shattered when he leaves John for dead during the heist, and refuses to rescue Abigail when she is captured by Milton. Arthur disobeys Dutch's orders and rescues Abigail, with Sadie's help. During the rescue, Arthur is ambushed by Milton, who reveals that Bell has been working as an informant for the Pinkertons since their return from Guarma before he is killed by Abigail. Before Arthur heads back to camp to confront Bell, he tells the women to leave for safety, bidding them farewell. The gang finally collapses when Arthur and John both return to camp, openly accusing Bell and Dutch of betrayal. Dutch, Williamson, Escuella, and Bell turn on John and Morgan when the Pinkertons arrive, but all six manage to flee into the wilderness. Arthur accepts his fate and either buys John time to escape by confronting the Pinkertons, or heads back to camp to retrieve Dutch's money stash. After either option, Micah ambushes Arthur and Dutch intervenes in their fight. Arthur manages to convince Dutch to abandon Bell and leave. If Arthur was played honorably, he succumbs to his tuberculosis in peace under the sunrise, otherwise Bell executes him. Years later, John is attempting to lead an honest life and provide a living for Abigail and his son Jack. Finding work at a local ranch, John is forced to fight back against group of outlaws threatening his employer. Believing that John will never escape his old life, Abigail leaves with Jack. In order to convince Abigail he's changed, John buys a plot of land with the intention of turning it into a ranch. He reunites with several surviving gang members, including Uncle, Sadie, and Charles, who help John build his ranch and provide him with jobs to pay off his bank loans. Upon Abigail's return, John proposes to her. Eventually, Sadie comes across information leading to Bell's location and informs Charles and John. Against Abigail's wishes, John, wanting revenge for Arthur's death, leaves with Charles and Sadie to hunt down Bell. After arriving at Micah's camp, Charles and Sadie are wounded by his men, forcing John to continue alone. After gunning down several of Micah's men, including Joe, John confronts Bell, only to be shocked to discover that he and Dutch are working together again. However, Dutch shoots Bell, allowing John to finish him off. With Bell dead, Dutch takes his leave without a word. John then discovers that Bell had recovered the money stash left behind in Blackwater, and uses it to fully pay off his loan. Later, John formally marries Abigail, and they both look forward to living a new life on their ranch, alongside Uncle and Jack, while Sadie and Charles leave for other pursuits. The fates of surviving gang members are revealed in newspaper articles, letters, NPC dialogue, random encounters, and several mid-credit scenes: Pearson opened a general store in Rhodes, Swanson became a priest, Tilly married a lawyer, Mary-Beth became a writer, Karen presumably drank herself to death, and Strauss was arrested and killed in captivity, staying loyal to the gang and revealing none of the gang's secrets. Meanwhile, Agent Ross, now working for the Bureau of Investigation, discovers Bell's corpse. He and his partner Archer Fordham follow the trail straight to John's ranch, initiating the events of the first game. Upon 100% completion, a scene will play, depicting John Marston visiting Arthur Morgan's grave after getting revenge on Micah. John looks at the grave to which he says "I guess we're just about done my friend." Information * Characters ** Arthur Morgan ** John Marston ** Van der Linde Gang * Locations ** New Hanover ** Ambarino ** Lemoyne ** West Elizabeth ** New Austin * Storyline missions * Compendium ** Weapons ** Hunting ** Animals ** Fishing ** Plants * Activities ** Companion Activities ** Point of Interest * Transport ** Horses ** Trains * Red Dead Online * Trophies/Achievements * Cheats Release On October 16th, 2016, Rockstar Games changed all of their social media and Newswire images to two red and black Rockstar logos, one of which appeared faded in a similar way to several Red Dead Redemption screenshots. The following day, Rockstar teased another photo, appearing to show Dutch's Gang walking in front of the sunset. On October 18th, 2016, Rockstar formally announced Red Dead Redemption 2, and a trailer was released on October 20th, 2016. On May 22nd, 2017, Rockstar announced the game was delayed until spring 2018 and released screenshots from the game. On September 28th, 2017, Rockstar released the second trailer, revealing Arthur Morgan as the game's protagonist and Dutch van der Linde as one of the central characters. The trailer also revealed that the number "2" had been changed to the Roman numeral "II," similar to that of the GTA series. On February 1st, 2018, Rockstar delayed the game for the second time, announcing the release date for October 26th, 2018, along with 7 new screenshots of the game. A few months later on April 30, 2018, Rockstar announced that a third official trailer would be coming the following Wednesday on May 2, 2018, at 11 AM Eastern time. Along with the announcement, they also added a promotional video snippet showing the protagonist, Arthur Morgan, holding a revolver along with the date of the release of the third trailer.Rockstar Games Newswire (April 30, 2018). Red Dead Redemption 2: Official Trailer #3 Coming Wednesday, May 2nd: "Watch the new trailer for Red Dead Redemption 2 at 11AM Eastern on Wednesday, May 2nd at rockstargames.com and at the official Rockstar Games YouTube channel. Red Dead Redemption 2 will be available worldwide for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One systems on October 26, 2018." On May 3 and May 4, 2018, several news outlets gave their first hands-on impressions of the game,Rockstar Games Newswire (May 3, 2018). First Look Previews of Red Dead Redemption 2: "In addition to yesterday’s debut of Official Trailer #3 for Red Dead Redemption 2, select outlets around the world published their first look features after seeing the game. Read on for a roundup of what they had to say and check out each site for full previews and exclusive screenshots." with a total of 33 new screenshots released as well. On May 4, Rockstar Games also announced that they will unveil first details on the game's special editions and more the following month.Rockstar Games Newswire (May 4, 2018). Screens From Red Dead Redemption 2: "Stay tuned for more Red Dead Redemption 2 info next month including first details about the game’s special editions and more." Two days later on May 6, Rockstar released 10 additional screenshots scattered out between their Facebook, Instagram and Twitter accounts.ComicBook, Tyler Fischer (May 6, 2018). Red Dead Redemption 2 Gets New Screenshots, Including One of John Marston: "Red Dead Redemption 2 week is officially over, but before it rides off into the horizon, developer Rockstar Games has provided 10 new screenshots of the game showing off a ton of new content, including its large cast of characters and beautifully realized world." The following month on June 4, Rockstar Games released first details on the game's special editions including digital pre-order bonuses, Collector's Box and more.Rockstar Games Newswire (June 4, 2018). The Red Dead Redemption 2: Special Edition, Ultimate Edition and Collector’s Box On July 23, announced the Red Dead Redemption II Complete Official Guidebook and the two variants of it, as well as confirming the release date of October 26 for the book.Rockstar Games Newswire (July 23, 2018). Red Dead Pre-Order Red Dead Redemption 2 Complete Official Guide: "Both editions of the Red Dead Redemption 2 Complete Official Guide will be available at game launch on October 26." On July 31st, 2018 Rockstar announced that the pre-order bonuses have been extended to August 15th, 2018. On August 8, 2018, Rockstar Games announced that an official gameplay video of the game would be released the following day on August 9, 2018, at 11 AM Eastern time. Along with the announcement, a promotional image was also attached to the Newswire post.Rockstar Games Newswire (August 8, 2018). Red Dead Redemption 2: Official Gameplay Video Thursday, August 9: "Watch the Red Dead Redemption 2: Official Gameplay Video this Thursday, August 9th at 11AM Eastern on rockstargames.com and at the official Rockstar Games YouTube, Facebook and Twitch channels." RDR2 Outlaw Essentials Cover.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials USB Charger.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials Blanket.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials Dominoes.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials Bottle Opener.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials Collapsible Cup.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials Zippo.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials Matchbox.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials Pins.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials Barrell Candle.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials Dynamite Candle.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials Rockstar Candle.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials Glass Decoupage Large.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials Gatling Gun.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials Sawed Off Shotgun.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials Metal Train.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials Leather Tray.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials iPad Case.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials iPhone Case All.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials Keychain Black Red.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials Red Rockstar Tee.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials Black Rockstar Tee.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials Red RSG Tee.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials Grey RSG Tee.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials Black OFL Tee.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials Red OFL Tee.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials Black Redemption Tee.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials Red Redemption Tee.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials Black RDRII Tee.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials Red RDRII Tee.jpg RDR2 Outlaw Essentials Stickers.jpg On August 30, 2018, Rockstar Games announced the Outlaw Essentials Collection, featuring various limited-edition items, everything from t-shirts, domino sets and shot glasses, to iPhone cases and much more.Rockstar Games Newswire (August 30, 2018). The Red Dead Redemption 2 Outlaw Essentials Collection: "Presenting the Red Dead Redemption 2 Outlaw Essentials Collection, featuring a variety of limited-edition collectibles inspired by the game. Everything from an assortment of stylish t-shirts to unique and time-period informed articles like the Collapsible Shot Glass, Pendleton Blanket featuring the Van der Linde Gang, and Glass Decoupage Tray by John Derian, plus lots more..." The collection is planned to release on the Rockstar Warehouse in the near future. On September 5, 2018, Rockstar Games posted a proclamation from the Pinkerton Detective Agency issuing the killing or capture of Dutch van der Linde. The proclamation features significant plot details.GamingBolt, Ravi Sinha (September 6, 2018). Red Dead Redemption 2 Image Showcases Dutch’s Wanted Poster: "Rockstar Games has released a new image for Red Dead Redemption 2, but it’s not of gameplay per se. No, instead it’s a Wanted poster for Dutch van der Linde, leader of the van der Linde gang that the player will be travelling with." The following day on September 6, 2018, Rockstar Games posted a total of 23 new promotional character art for various members of the Van der Linde gang. With an interval of 30 minutes between each.USgamer, Matt Kim (September 6, 2018). Rockstar is Revealing Red Dead Redemption 2 Characters on Twitter: "Starting at around 5am today, the official Rockstar Games Twitter account began posting character portraits for Red Dead Redemption 2 starting with Dutch Van Der Linde. Each portrait came with a quote from the character, so for instance Dutch's quote, "They're chasing us hard, because we represent everything that they fear." The next day on September 7, 2018, Rockstar Games announced a dedicated page for the Van der Linde gang on the official Red Dead Redemption II website featuring all of the original artwork along with quotes and bios for each character of the gang. They also made the original artwork available for download via the Rockstar Downloads page.Rockstar Games Newswire (September 7, 2018). The Van der Linde Gang: "Visit the official Red Dead Redemption 2 website to be introduced to The Van der Linde Gang – featuring original artwork, plus quotes and bios for each character. Original artwork is also now available for download as wallpapers, avatars and more at Rockstar Downloads." Editions Special Edition Pre-ordering any version of the game includes the following: *The War Horse *The Outlaw Survival Kit The digital versions purchased through the Xbox and PlayStation Stores include the above, and additionally, include: *Pre-order by August 15, 2018, to get an exclusive Treasure Map and a cash bonus for Red Dead Redemption 2 Story Mode. *Bonus cash for Grand Theft Auto Online. The regular edition awards the player with 500,000 GTA$, the Special Edition gives 1,000,000 GTA$, and the Ultimate Edition is worth 2,000,000 GTA$. ;Story Mode content The Red Dead Redemption 2: Special Edition contains a selection of exclusive content for Story Mode including: *Bank Robbery Mission and Gang Hideout: Get access to a Bank Robbery Mission, in which Arthur and his fellow gang members come up with a plan to break in and rob the bank in the southern town of Rhodes. Elsewhere, the Del Lobos Gang has taken over a hacienda - clear this gang’s hideout and rob their stash for a lucrative take. *Dappled Black Thoroughbred: This thoroughbred racehorse sports a reverse-dappled black coat and has exceptional speed and acceleration. Get the Nuevo Paraiso Saddle, handmade in dark chocolate leather with silver medallion detailing. This horse and saddle are available in Red Dead Redemption 2 Story Mode. *Talisman and Medallion Gameplay Bonuses: These Story Mode items give Arthur a hand whenever they are equipped. Attaching the Eagle Talon Talisman to his boot, Arthur’s environmental awareness skill will last longer. By carrying the Iguana Scale in his personal Satchel, Arthur will take less damage while riding on horseback. *Gameplay Boosts, Cash Bonuses, and Discounts: The Core Stat boost benefits Arthur’s Stamina, Health, and Dead Eye Cores. Earn more cash during robbery missions with the Van der Linde gang, and when hunting and selling animal carcasses. Receive discounts on all upgrades to the Van der Linde gang’s camp and more. *The Nuevo Paraiso Gunslinger Outfit: This Story Mode outfit for Arthur is inspired by the clothing worn by vaqueros and banditos south of the border. The outfit features a wide-brimmed black cowboy hat, deep indigo coat, worn denim chaps, leather gloves, and boots. *Access to additional weapons in Story Mode. Ultimate Edition The Red Dead Redemption 2: Ultimate Edition contains all the Story Mode content from the Special Edition plus additional bonuses for a head start in online. Get access to three weapons at the Gunsmiths in Story Mode and online: the Volcanic Pistol, Pump Action Shotgun, and Lancaster Varmint Rifle. ;Online content *Bonus Outfits: Get two outfits for an online character. The Blackrose Bounty Hunter Outfit features a long oxblood-colored coat and a vest with gold pocket watch chain. The Copperhead Enforcer Outfit features a fur-lined saddle-brown leather waistcoat and two-tone gloves. *Rank Bonuses: Can rank up faster in online, up to rank 25. *Black Chestnut Thoroughbred: Thoroughbred racehorse in a black chestnut coat; also receive the exclusive High Plains Cutting Saddle crafted in jet-black leather with gold metal accents. This horse and saddle are available online. *Access to the Survivor Camp Theme: Customize personal Camp in online with access to the Survivor theme. Collector's Box The Red Dead Redemption 2: Collector’s Box, available exclusively from select retailers and the Rockstar Warehouse, features a curated assortment of outlaw essentials all packaged in a thick-gauged metal tithing box (Red Dead Redemption 2 sold separately). *Metal Tithing Box with Lock & Key: Inspired by the lockbox used by the Van der Linde gang to stash contributions to the camp’s upkeep, this thick gauged metal box includes a lock & key and features black metal band detailing and an engraved Cornwall Freight & Commodities plaque. *Collectible Challenge Coin: Featuring the majestic American Buffalo on one side and a scenic landscape on the other side, this engraved, the gold-colored collectible coin comes in a magnetic presentation holder with a black, engraved plaque describing the history of this endangered species. *Double Sided Puzzle: This double-sided, 100-piece wooden jigsaw puzzle features an illustrated view of the bustling port of Saint-Denis on one side and a classically inspired Rockstar Games logo on the reverse. *Six Shooter Bandana: A staple for any frontier outlaw, this bandana features a traditional paisley-inspired pattern with hidden weapon iconography throughout. *Treasure Map: Printed on durable, unrippable paper, this exclusive treasure map reveals the location of some buried treasure that may start Arthur on a search for more riches hidden throughout the world of Red Dead Redemption 2. *Pin Set: This set of six individual pins includes representations of key weapons from Red Dead Redemption 2 including a shotgun, revolver and Dead Eye “X” marker. The set comes in a canvas carrying bag *Playing Cards: Commemorate the outlaws of the Van der Linde gang with this fully illustrated deck of playing cards featuring key members of the gang including Arthur Morgan, John Marston, Javier Escuella, Bill Williamson and Dutch van der Linde. *Wheeler, Rawson and Co. Catalogue: The one-stop shop for everything from weapons to clothing, the Wheeler, Rawson and Co. Catalogue is an essential shopping tool for a turn of the century life. This complete 150-page book is a replica of the edition found in stores throughout Red Dead Redemption 2. *12 Cigarette Cards: These beautifully-illustrated collectible cards can be found throughout the world of Red Dead Redemption 2. This physical collection includes one select card from each set like Famous Gunslingers and Outlaws, Stars of the Stage and Marvels of Travel and Locomotion. Guidebooks The Red Dead Redemption II Complete Official Guide is presented in two distinct variations: ; Standard Edition Packed with essential information about every mission, character, and feature of this vast and detailed world, the Standard Edition includes an at-a-glance walkthrough, dedicated maps chapter, comprehensive reference sections, and an all-encompassing index. ; Collector's Edition The premium hardcover Collector’s Edition features everything from the Standard Edition, printed on superior quality art paper, and also includes an exclusive character art gallery. Both editions of the guidebook will be available at game launch on October 26, 2018.Rockstar Games Newswire (July 23, 2018). Red Dead Pre-Order Red Dead Redemption 2 Complete Official Guide: "Both editions of the Red Dead Redemption 2 Complete Official Guide will be available at game launch on October 26." Gallery screen_shot_2016-10-17_at_10.jpg|October 17, 2016 teaser RedDeadRedemption2AnnouncementCover.jpg|October 18, 2016 announcement rdr2_rdr2_3840x2160.jpg|October 28, 2017 updated logo from second trailer RedDeadRedemption2-SS1.jpg RedDeadRedemption2-SS2.jpg RDR2_1.jpg RedDeadRedemption2-SS3.jpg RedDeadRedemption2-SS4.jpg RedDeadRedemption2-SS5.jpg RedDeadRedemption2-SS6.jpg RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 1.jpg RDR 2 October 26 Delay Screenshot 2.jpg Trailers Red Dead Redemption 2 Debut Trailer Red Dead Redemption 2 Official Trailer 2 Red Dead Redemption 2 Official Trailer 3 Red Dead Redemption 2 Official Gameplay Video Red Dead Redemption 2 Official Gameplay Video Part 2 Red Dead Redemption 2 Launch Trailer External links * Official website * [http://fandom.wikia.com/articles/what-to-know-and-do-starting-red-dead-redemption-2 What to Know (and Do) Starting ‘Red Dead Redemption 2’ via FANDOM, October 26, 2018] References Navigation de: Red Dead Redemption II es: Red Dead Redemption 2 fr: Red Dead Redemption 2 ru: Red Dead Redemption 2 nl: Red Dead Redemption II it: Red Dead Redemption II pt-br: Red Dead Redemption 2 ja:レッド・デッド・リデンプション2 zh:碧血狂殺2 Category:Games Category:Rockstar Games Category:Red Dead Redemption II